


The Week is Over

by CreateAnInsaneWorld



Series: The Aftermath of Partying [1]
Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Logan Realizes Things, asking someone out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateAnInsaneWorld/pseuds/CreateAnInsaneWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just knows that a week of Camille not talking to him affected him in ways that he was not expecting. Set after Big Time Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Week is Over

It was over.

It was actually over.

He honestly doesn't know if he should be happy or disappointed.

All he just knows was that a week of Camille not talking to him had affected him in a way that he had not been expecting.

He genuinely didn't think that she was serious when she told him that she was mad enough to not talk to him for that whole week. He sighed dejectedly at the memory.

_He sees her sitting on a lounge chair talking to Jo and Kendall. She laughs at something Kendall said. He tries ignores the sudden lurch in his stomach at the sound and the feeling of wanting to punch his best friend in the face as he walks over to them._

_"Hey guys." He greets. Kendall and Jo look up at him._

_"Hey Logan." They say together before smiling goofy at each other. Logan looks over at Camille who was gazing down at the magazine that was on her lap._ Huh. I didn't see that before, _he thinks to himself._

_"Hey Camille." He says to her. She doesn't say anything as she acts like she didn't hear him. He frowns slightly at her before looking at the others in confusion. The same look is on their faces too._

_"Um...Camille?" He asks. She shifts in her seat slightly before she locks eyes with his. He suddenly remembers her words from the night before._

Oh big time. I'm so mad that I'm not going to talk to you for a week.

_He blinks once and again surprised that he's actually upset at the prospect of that. Before he knows it, she standing on her feet saying goodbye to Kendall and Jo and walking away from them. Him._

_"What was that about?" Kendall questions, glancing between him and Camille’s retreating back. Logan just looks at him for a moment before looking in the same direction._

_"She's not talking to me for a week." He tells them._

_He has a feeling that this is going to be a very long week for some reason._

He was right. It did feel like a long week, but it was over now and he was going to go find her and talk.

Walking towards the pool, he didn't see her in the lobby but when he actually got outside he saw her in the exact same spot as a week ago. This time though she was alone.

Suddenly nervous, Logan walked over to her trying to figure out what he would say. She looked up as he approached and smiled. His heart skipped a beat as he felt a smile form on his lips too.

"Hey." She greeted as he sat down in the lounge chair next to hers.

"Hi." He was surprised that he was able to get that out.

"How have you been?" She asked. He didn't know how to reply to that because he doesn't know how he has been.

"Terrible." It was the first word that came to mind and somehow it was fitting for how he felt all week. Camille just looked at him confused having not expected that answer.

"Why?" He doesn't think as he opened his mouth.

"Because you not talking to me sucked." he told her honestly. Logan doesn't know where this confidence is coming from, but he was not going to complaining.

She looked at him not knowing how to respond but he just continued to talk.

"Do you think that we could..." he trailed off suddenly losing his confidence as quick as it had came.

_What was he doing?_ He thought desperately

"If we could...?" Camille pressed gently. "

If we could hang out and catch up?" He asked.

"Hang out?"

He nodded his head.

"Yeah, you know maybe go get something to eat or watch a movie." He suggested hoping he sounded casual when it felt like bats were going crazy in his stomach.

_Am I asking her out?_

Camille smiled at him.

"That sounds great." He grinned at her.

"Great. How about tonight at seven?" He proposed while he hid his excitement pretty well.

"Sure." She agreed.

"It's a date."

Her smile widened at his words.

"See you tonight."

He just smiled at her again before getting up and going back to the apartment with a small swagger to his steps and a wide grin on his face. He spotted the guys sitting on the couch watching TV when he entered and he was quick to join them. Kendall looked over curiously.

"Work everything out with Camille?" He asked.

"Yeah. We're hanging out tonight." James and Carlos cheered, happy for their friend.

"Go Logan!"

"Aw. He has a date. They grow up so fast."

Logan just tossed a pillow at them.

"Shut up." He demanded, but the smile wouldn't leave his face.

_I can't wait for tonight_ , he thought as James threw the pillow back at him resulting in a pillow fight between the four boys.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece of work of mine and it's part of a trilogy. I figured why not just post it on here.
> 
> I love these guys, absolutely adore them and I thought the show was pretty good and I was sad to see that it had ended.


End file.
